


Risks

by foxesbox



Category: Markiplier Egos, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Biting, Dirty Talk, Fear Play, Hickeys, M/M, Threats, fear kink, host can also see, host is a mess someone save him, sharp teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:36:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxesbox/pseuds/foxesbox
Summary: Host fears that at any moment Bim could kill him. He has the power to do so, anyway. But something about knowing that gets Host feeling all heated. Host enjoys not being in control sometimes.





	Risks

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of the fic, Host can see :)

Host had barely managed to close the door before he found himself being pressed up against it, hands holding his hips and lips on his neck. He felt the sharp teeth of his boyfriend scrape against his neck and he shivered, tilting his head to the side.

“We’ve only just got in, Bim-” He started and turned himself around to face the other. He stopped when he saw the look on Bim’s face, the hunger and lust in his eyes and the smirk on his lips. “Oh.”

Bim pressed one hand against the door beside Host’s head and the other tugged off Host’s coat. He leaned in again and kissed Host, biting down on his bottom lip and tugging. Host moaned quietly and gasped as he felt himself get thrown down onto the bed. Bim climbed on top of him, pulling off Host’s shirt and leaning down to bite marks into the newly exposed skin. Host hissed slightly. It felt rougher than usual and he was pretty sure Bim had drawn blood. Bim didn’t seem to care. Of course he didn’t.

“God,” Bim groaned, pulling back to look down at his boyfriend. “You look fucking delicious.”

“You’re not- Not actually going to eat me, right?” Host asked, silently cursing at himself.

Bim shrugged, a grin on his face showing pointed teeth. “Haven’t decided yet.”

Host should’ve been terrified. Should’ve run at that. He knew of the stuff Bim had done, knew what he was like. And honestly? He was scared. But the fear just seemed to turn him on even more and he shivered, biting his lip.

Bim leaned down to kiss him again, biting at Host’s lip as he pulled down Host’s pants and tossed them to the side. His hand rubbed over the bulge in his boxers and Host moaned into the kiss. Bim pulled back with a smirk and started attacking his neck again, biting harder and grinding his hips down.

“H-Holy fuck, Bim-”

Bim flipped Host over so he was on his elbows and knees, prepping him pretty quick before removing his own pants. Host received little warning before he pushed in, his hands moving to grab Host’s hair. Host whined when Bim gave it a harsh tug.

“Enjoying yourself, sweetheart?~” Bim asked. Host could hear the smug tone in Bim’s voice.

“Isn’t that- Fuck- Obvious?”

Bim pushed in harder at that, hand moving from Host’s hair to around his throat, pulling him up so his back touched Bim’s chest. Bim leaned in to talk in his ear.

“You’re really getting off to the thought that at any moment… I could just..” Bim tightened his grip on Host’s throat slightly. “Kill you?~ I could bite a chunk out of that pretty neck of yours, couldn’t I? And that doesn’t seem to bother you one bit..”

Host could feel Bim’s breath on the back of his neck and he shivered and whined. Bim reached around Host with his other hand, taking his cock into his hand and moving in time with his thrusts.

“If anything, I think the thought of it just makes you hornier. Isn’t that right? You love the fact I have full control over your life right now~ I mean, just look at you!”

Bim was right. God, he was so right. Host was shaking, cheeks warm and cock hard and hips rolling, wanting more of something and he just didn’t know what. He loved the lack of control he had. Loved the rush it was giving him. He wanted to just fully give up and let Bim do whatever. And if what Bim wanted was to take away his life? He wouldn’t fight back. If these were going to be his last moments, he was going to enjoy them.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Bim pushed him back down, his face now against the soft sheets of the bed and he sped up. Host’s fingers balled up in the sheets, knuckles turning white and breathing growing uneven. He pushed his hips back against Bim’s and moaned louder. Bim held on tight to Host’s hips and he was sure it would leave bruises but he was too far gone to really give a shit. Who would see them anyway, except for him in the bathroom mirror later when he’ll stand and stare at them, a giddy look on his face. The hickeys and bites on his neck would be much harder to hide. Did he really want to hide them though?

His thoughts were messy and clouded at this point as he got closer to the edge, biting down hard on his lip and Bim got faster.  
“Go on, sweetheart. Are you gonna be a good boy and cum for me? Prove me right~”

And usually Host wasn’t one for proving people right - But god fucking damn Bim was right. He came with a loud moan, a shiver running down his spine and his eyes squeezing shut.

Bim came after Host had calmed down, collapsing down next to Host when he’d finished.

Host looked over at Bim, who was looking back at him with a grin on his face.

“Looks like I left a lot of space,” He said, nodding at the bites on Host’s body. “I’m sure I can fix that later.”

Host just smiles back.

“I’m sure you can.”


End file.
